


They Say Love Always Wins...

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas has all the self preservation instincts of a drunken rodent, Character Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt/No Comfort - basically, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sad Ending, i fucking cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Castiel always protects Dean, even when he shouldn't. And Castiel has no thoughts for himself or his safety, he doesn't care about his own self-preservation. Dean pays the price.





	They Say Love Always Wins...

**Author's Note:**

> This made me ugly cry, and I blame the group on Facebook that I got the prompt from. I dunno if you'll cry or not, but I'm still wiping tears. Just a sad little one shot.The italics are what happened in the past, and the rest is the present. PLEASE COMMENT.

"Why, Cas? Dammit... Why?" Dean's voice broke on the final word and he sobbed without meaning to, the pitiful choked sound crawling and escaping from his throat. He bowed his head over Cas's still chest and breathed deeply, trying to catch his scent. Tears that he had been holding back gathered and slipped down his cheeks when the only smell he could make out was hospital disinfectant and the bland scent of the white blankets covering his abdomen. Cas was gone. Dean couldn't smell him anymore, that sweet honey and thunderstorm scent. His strong arms wouldn't wrap around him from behind when Dean was cooking breakfast, and his stubble wouldn't drag roughly against Dean's skin as they held each other at night. Cas was gone.  
  
  
_"Dean!" He heard the thunderous shout ring through the room and suddenly he was flying across the room and crashing into the floor, safely out of harm's way. His eyes widened in horror at the scene before him. "No." He whispered. Blood was blooming across the back of Cas's trenchcoat, creating a dark red stain against the tan fabric. The spearhead was sticking out from Cas's back, it had gone all the way through his body and was sticking out of his back. Cas made a gurgling noise and that snapped Dean from his stupor and he pushed off the ground and ran to Cas. Sam was already there, slicing off the bastard's head, just a moment too late. Blood spattered and the head rolled and Dean couldn't have cared less. Cas collapsed onto his knees, then fell onto his back. Dean dropped to his knees and frantically started trying to staunch the blood flow, but it was useless. Cold, bloody fingers were grasping onto Dean's neck and Cas's bright blue eyes were boring into his. Blood burbled from the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "Dean."_  
  
  
"They say love always wins..." Dean said as he stared at Cas' eyes one final time. "But it didn't this time did it? Or hell, maybe it did. Maybe we were lucky as hell to have gotten the time that we got." His tears were rolling down his face. Cas didn't stare back, he didn't flinch, he didn't do anything. Dean held Cas's hands, unable to let go. They feel cold and stiff. A far cry from the soft, warm and strong hands that he was used to. The ones that used to hold him when he couldn't hold himself together. The ones that had healed him more times than he could count, and the ones that he held onto when he needed something to grip so he didn't fall from the world and give in. They had always been such strong hands, always looking to help Dean, or nurture him, or push him in the direction he needed. Dammit, Cas, he thought.  
  
  
_"No. Cas, dammit, you look at me. Stay with me. Sam, call an ambulance!" He was trying to stay calm. Trying to think of a story. How the hell were they going to explain a spear wound? He grabbed Cas's hair none too gently when his eyes started to slip closed and shook him until those baby blue's popped back open, bright with pain. "No, Cas. Stay with me. Stay awake. You're gonna be okay. We've got you." Bloody fingers gripped the back of his neck tightly, clutching at his collar. Cas's lips were moving, trying to form words. "No, Cas. Don't talk. Don't talk. It's okay. It's okay." Cas's deep voice was barely a whisper, and the words were choked with blood, but Dean heard them. "Sorry... Dean... Love- Love you."_  
  
  
Dean looked at the machines that were hooked to Cas just a few minutes ago. The machines that were supposed to help, but did not manage to do anything.  
He looked at Cas' face again, it was blank, devoid of any emotion. 'At least he won't be feeling pain anymore.' Dean thought to himself. But still, the tears kept on falling.  
  
  
  
_"No, Cas. Don't do this to me. You promised me, you bastard. You promised me you wouldn't leave. You can't." His voice broke. "Why'd you have to jump in front of me? I don't need protecting. Cas, how many times-" The cold fingers on the back of his neck tightened again and he looked up, amazed and terrified at the slight smile on Cas's bloody lips. "Dean... Always protect... You. You are precious. My... beloved." Cas gasped and jerked violently, making the spear sticking out of his body shake back and forth. "No! Don't move, Cas. Help's coming. You just gotta hold on for me. Hold on." Dean was crying now, but he didn't care. Goddammit, Cas. No self-preservation instincts at all. He looked down into those blue eyes that he had become so intimately familiar with over the years. They were shining with moisture, and dull from what was sure to be agony. He realized he needed to say it. Dean could count on one hand the number of times he's said the three words. And they had all been to Cas._  
  
_After their first time, lying back in blissful togetherness, the words had just slipped out and the breathtaking smile on Cas's face had been worth every moment of agonizing over it. When Dean had proposed he had said the words. He had needed to say them, he had needed Cas to understand. When they were married, he had said it with a quiet conviction, more of a promise than a statement. Now they slipped out in desperation, in a plea for Cas to never leave him. "I love you, Cas. Please. Please, don't. You're strong, you got this. I love you so much." Cas was trembling now, and he was so very pale. The pool of blood under him was widening and was soaking into the knees of Dean's jeans. Cas's right hand caressed Dean's cheek, swiping a wet thumb across his cheekbone. "L-Love you, too. So much." Then Cas fall silent and his hand dropped away, flapping against the concrete limply. He didn't even hear himself when he started screaming, but he fought Sam tooth and nail when he tried to pull him away to let the EMT's at Cas._  
  
  
  


Dean smiled as he caressed Cas's face one last time. That handsome, beautiful face that Dean had spent so many years pining to kiss, longing to hold against him... And with that thought in mind, he kissed his cheek one last time. He closed his eyes as his warm lips touched his cold skin in an effort to remember this last time with a hint of sweetness. He laid his right hand across Cas's sternum, right above the place where the spear had entered, but he didn't think about that. He laid his hand there, right over his heart, as had been Dean's habit when they slept for many years. Cas could just be sleeping right now, and he could say this. He had to say this. "Cas." He whispered against the harsh silence that filled the hospital room. "I love you. I've loved you with everything I have, and I know you did too. I know why you did this, and I- I don't blame you. I forgive you, Cas. But I swear to Chuck the first thing I'm doing when I see you again is kicking your ass. We may not have always fit together, but we did damn good, Cas. You did damn good." The tears started flowing again and his lips trembled. He pressed a light, sweet, closemouthed kiss to Cas's, they were as they always had been, chapped and perfect. He bumped his forehead into his and let the tears fall as he whispered. "I love you, sweetheart. You better be waiting for me."

Then they came to cover him and take him away. Although the room was filled with people taking Cas's body away, and trying to get him to leave, it seemed like everything stood still. Dean had never felt the world so cold, so still. Not once had it ever been so blindingly cold and silent. Dean couldn't do anything but cry in his hard hospital chair, alone and forsaken by his angel.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was as follows: "They say love always wins..." Dean said as he stared at Cas' eyes one final time. His tears were rolling down his face. Cas didn't stare back, he didn't flinch, he didn't do anything. Dean held Cas' hands, unable to let go. They feel cold, and stiff. A far cry from the soft, warm and strong hands that he was used to. Dean looked at the machines that were hooked to Cas just a few minutes ago. The machines that was supposed to help, but did not managed to do anything.He looked at Cas' face again, it was blank, devoid of any emotion. 'At least he won't be feeling pain anymore.' Dean thought to himself. But still the tears kept on falling. He smiled as he caressed Cas' face. And he kissed his cheek one last time. Then they came to cover him and take him away. Dean couldn't do anything but cry.
> 
>  
> 
> Obviously, I used all these sentences in my fic, but the words aren't mine. The rest of them are, but not these ones, lol. I only take credit for mine. I hope I stayed true enough to the prompt that I broke your hearts like I did mine, and please, PLEASE comment and tell me what you think!!! I'm new to all this, and I need the feedback! <3 
> 
> And, I know she'll never see this, but my friend helped me on this too, and she's never even watched the show, but she's amazing with plot bunnies. Seriously, thanks Danni. :)


End file.
